Closer
by the lights of paris
Summary: He looked at her and he couldn't help feeling the love he used to feel rise up again. They had grown apart. He didn't know what was going on in her life. She didn't know what was going on in his. Serena\Nate "Riding in town cars with boys" ONESHOT.


**Title: **Closer

**Summary: **He looked at her and he couldn't help feeling the love he used to feel rise up again. They had grown apart. He didn't know what was going on in her life. She didn't know what was going on in his. Serena\Nate "Riding in town cars with boys" ONESHOT.

**Authors Note: **So basically, I skipped forward too all the Chuck\Blair scenes in Riding In Town Cars With Boys, the other day and cried my eyes out but I decided to watch the hospital scene (Which I deem a CB scene) and I couldn't help but feel like they should of brought Serena and Nate closer together after the accident and so here I am. This turned out differently to what I thought it would.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

He looked at her and he couldn't help feeling the love he used to feel rise up again. The all consuming love. She was _his _Serena again. They were just children. She looked like a child. She looked like she was that lost sixteen year old again. The one they would all drag home from bars in the dead in the night. A secret vow to never mention it again. They broke that rule every time they were alone together. Like they were now. He would ask her if she was alright, what had happened and she would cry and break down and scream harsh words at him for bringing it up but she would tell him everything and he would tell her not to ever do that to them again. She nodded her head and promised. She never kept that promise. They had grown apart. He didn't know what was going on in her life. She didn't know what was going on in his. They were waiting for an answer and Dan looked awfully worried. Nate knew he liked Blair. It left him conflicted but at least he didn't like Serena anymore.

"Any news?" Serena asked Lily. All too hopeful. Hours ago they had heard the good news about Blair or _bad news_. She lost her baby. She lost the tiny human growing inside of her. Nate felt an immense sadness for her but not for the baby. He had heard people usually were upset when they lost a baby. That it changed them. He hoped it didn't change Blair. She had already changed too much. Lily shook her head. No news on how his best friend was doing. Nate didn't know what he would do if he died. He vaguely remembers Serena kicking something and screaming out in frustration.

It wasn't fair. None of it was. Blair had lost her baby and Chuck could lose his life because of Gossip Girl.

"Serena, wait!" He yelled when she took a step outside. A step outside into the cool, crisp night air. She stopped and turned around, her lips were curved downwards into a frown. He wanted too hug her so badly. He stood inches away from her.

"It's not fair," She was the first to break the silence and he knew she was going to launch into how unfair it was. "It's unfair that our best friends are in that place. What if we lose, Chuck? What if Blair loses Chuck? She just lost her baby. She can't lose him. You know she didn't want me to even call Louis? So I didn't. Natie, I'm really scared."

His arms enclosed around her. She put her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words that meant nothing to her, but it was nice. Lily came out a few minutes later, a joyful smile on her face. They pulled apart, but they already knew why she looked so happy.

"He's alive! He's going to make it!" She beamed. Nate swore he had never, not once in his entire lifetime, ever seen Lily look so happy. She really loved Chuck. Serena's whole face broke into a grin and Nate could feel the own corners of his lips twisting upwards.

"Can we see him?" He eagerly asked. It was _his _best friend lying in a hospital bed, previously fighting for his life. He would catch the details from Lily later, all he wanted right now was too see him. Check up on him. Talk too him. Laugh with him.

"Blair's with him." Nate decided he could wait. He wanted them to get their happy ending. They deserved it. They had come to far not to get it. He swore the smile on Serena's face grew wider. Lily disappeared inside. She would tell everyone else the good news.

"They made it." Nate whispered in awe. Of course they did. They were fighters but when he was sitting with them, watching the life drain out of them, he thought they would both die. That he would lose them forever. But he didn't.

"Wanna grab a coffee?" Serena suggested. Nate wanted too, he did but he needed to be here for Chuck. Reading the worry on his face, she shook her head, her long blonde locks flowing everywhere. "Nate. It'll be twenty minutes. They'll probably be together for a while." He shot one longing look in the Hospital's direction before nodding his head and shoving his hands inside his pockets.

* * *

They had caught a cab over to some Starbucks. They sat in one of the booths. Catching up. Talking. Drinking their coffee's. They even proposed a mock toast towards Chuck and Blair. Which if you took away the silly, was a real toast. He didn't want to love her because loving Serena Van Der Woodsen meant opening up a door of pain that he would rather he kept closed but he could never escape her. The silky blonde hair. The silly smile. Her long legs. Her thoughts. Her dark, deep thoughts. He had missed her and he hadn't realised until now how very much. _  
_

"I love you," He blurted out, in the heat of the moment. She looked taken-aback by his confession. "I mean, I love you, as a friend. You're such a great friend." They both knew he was lying and it suddenly felt like she was a million miles away. She didn't want him. She stopped shooting him flirty looks and touching his hand. Instead she said they should go back to the hospital. Louis was there when they arrived. Blair was with him. They were going away somewhere. Nate didn't bother to ask where. He only hugged Blair and told her he was sorry. He had seen her earlier, before she found out the bad news. She thanked him and left. He found his way to Chuck's room.

They talked but stayed clear of Blair. He didn't know what happened but he didn't dare ask Chuck in this fragile state. He had seen Chuck at his worst and at his best but this was something entirely different. Death was always knocking at Chuck's door and he was always losing Blair. He had heard about the baby. Nate realised he had lost the baby too. He finally asked what had happened. Chuck just looked away from him, out the window.

"Me and her? It's not going to happen. She said she wants it but she doesn't. She just leads me on to believe she wants me and this life with me and then she breaks my heart. I'm hurting too. I loved that baby without even knowing it."

Nate decided too leave after that. Chuck thanked him. He saw Serena running in shortly afterwards, flinging the door shut behind her. He walked up too Dan who was standing with Rufus and Lily awkwardly.

"Have you seen Blair?" Dan asked him. Nate nodded his head.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Gone." He replied.

He went home after that. He climbed into bed and feel asleep. Serena was in his room in the morning. Knee's up at her chest, arms hugging them closely. He rubbed his eyes, half expecting her to vanish, like she had so many times before.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, she shook her head. Tears running down her cheeks. Silently she climbed into bed with him, his arms went around her immediately.

"I love you." She whispered. He kissed her forehead, knowing everything would be alright.


End file.
